


Cicatrici su palmi

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt!Cas Hurt!Dean, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Lo sguardo di Dean si fece remoto, un poco assente. “Io ucciderò Sam, questo lo sai”Era un uomo consumato dalla sua ossessione e dai suoi fantasmi. Sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe trascinato con sé, con Reesa e tutti gli altri uomini e solo per poter ammazzare il Diavolo.Castiel batté veloce le palpebre. “Sì”...e ci userai come carne da cannone.“Una volta mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aspettato e non fare quella faccia, Castiel. Mi disse quello, non prima di aver ucciso Michele, spezzandogli l'osso del collo”





	Cicatrici su palmi

Cicatrici su palmi

Non era una serata particolarmente fredda e il cielo sereno mostrava tutta la sua volta celeste su Camp Chitaqua, Dean Winchester appena uscito dalla sua capanna, l'ammirò per qualche istante.  
Erano settimane che non si vedeva un cielo così limpido, soprattutto in una stagione umida come l'autunno a Detroit; riprese velocemente il passo e raggiunse una delle capanne situate in fondo al Camp. Con la mano libera scostò la tenda di perline che formavano un rettangolo rosso con in mezzo un grande occhio nel centro, davanti alla porta.  
Bussò delicatamente.  
“Chi rompe?” fece una voce scocciata da dietro la porta.  
“Sono Dean”  
Castiel indossava una camicia slacciata che metteva in mostra il petto bianco e glabro, un paio di jeans sporchi e consumati Doc Martens, accolse l'amico con un'occhiata tra il divertito e lo scocciato tipico di chi è stato interrotto in una attività piacevole.  
Dean alzò le birre come se quelle fossero un argomento convincente.  
“Tutto qui?”  
“Posso entrare?” gli chiese di rimando Dean.  
Castiel si scostò nel farlo passare. Dean percepì il forte odore di incenso e di qualcosa riusciva ad identificare tutte le volte che gli si avvicinava ma aveva a che fare con qualcosa di nostalgico.  
Da quando Castiel era diventato umano, perso la sua Grazia, era diventato fin troppo loquace o faceva battute deficienti che non facevano ridere nessuno oltretutto si era fissato con stronzate orientali imparate da chissà dove, dalla sua capanna non facevano altro che entrare ed uscire donne ( su questo punto Dean aveva chiuso un occhio più di una volta) ma rimaneva ancora qualche traccia della bellezza in quell'uomo nel suo corpo penosamente magro e lo sguardo appannato dalle droghe.  
Persino da come aveva sistemato la sua capanna rifletteva il suo modo di vivere: il logoro tappeto rosso, i poster con quei assurdi simboli di religione orientale, degli incensieri e boccette di anfetamine sistemate con cura sullo scaffale di legno contro una delle pareti.  
“Mi fa strano che tu voglia passare la notte con me, invece che con Reesa...mi dà il sospetto che tu l'abbia di nuovo tradita” osservò il padrone di casa esibendo uno dei suoi famosi sorrisi fastidiosi.  
Dean ebbe la tentazione di tirargli una lattina addosso ma si limitò a posarle in maniera brusca sul tavolo; sinceramente non aveva alcuna voglia di starsene a discutere della sua “relazione” con Reesa.  
“Non dovevi proprio aver niente da fare, eh, Dean?”  
“No” rispose Dean accavallando una caviglia su un ginocchio.  
Bevvero in silenzio e godendosi la birra fresca.  
Dopo quasi mezz'ora, Castiel mise una mano sotto alla guancia, da sotto le ciglia fissò l'amico: l'espressione negli occhi verde scuro era arcigna, la posizione del corpo rilassata ma vigile come se dovesse scattare da un momento all'altro e la mano destra era rozzamente fasciata da una benda macchiata di sangue.  
Doveva esserci andato giù pesante con quel demone nel capanno che avevano catturato la mattina stessa: le urla di quel povero mostro erano risuonate per tutta Camp Chitaqua.  
Dean incrociò il suo sguardo, beccandolo a fissarlo.  
Non disse niente.  
“Allora come è andato l'interrogatorio?” domandò Castiel con un sorriso sgradevole in versione Stregatto idiota ed ebbe la reazione che si aspettava: Dean sollevò di scatto gli occhi fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.  
“Che cazzo di domande fai?”  
“Non è domanda del cazzo”  
Dean annuì, fece roteare la lattina poi se la portò alle labbra. “Che domanda idiota”  
“Detto da te è sempre un complimento, eh” ribatté Castiel con un sogghigno, calcando accuratamente le parole.  
Ormai com'era noto da mesi, Dean era alla ricerca della Colt per poter uccidere Sam o meglio ciò che ne restava visto che aveva detto accettato di diventare il vessillo di Lucifero, ma a parte questo Castiel voleva sapere cosa gli avesse detto quel demone. Perché era insolito che il leader di Camp Chitaqua si presentasse alle dieci di sera con una confezione da sei di birra: che avesse qualcosa da farsi perdonare?  
Si leccò le labbra, pensieroso.  
“Tu...in genere non ti presenti mai qui senza motivo” disse l'ex angelo buttandola sul casuale.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ho detto che in genere non ti presenti mai qui” ripeté Castiel scandendo bene le parole come se l'altro fosse tardo.  
“Perché dici questo?”  
“Niente. É successo qualcosa vero?” intuì Castiel scoprendo le labbra in un altro sorriso. I suoi occhi blu scivolarono sulla mano ferita, in un cenno eloquente.  
Invece Dean li roteò infastidito. “Non mi stupirei se qualche volta ti rompessero l'osso del collo, perché fai delle domande stupide”  
“Mi sono rotto un piede il mese scorso perché sono caduto dalle scale, preferirei conservare tutte le altri parti”  
“Ah”  
“Anche per le mie ragazze” ammiccò l'ex angelo.  
Dean alzò le mani per interromperlo. Non voleva sapere niente delle orge e della droga in casa dell'amico, aveva troppe cose a cui pensare.  
“Troppe informazioni”  
“Sei per caso invidioso?”  
“Di che?”  
Quella domanda apparentemente ingenua sorprese Castiel, in qualche maniera...lo ferì. Era vero lui non aveva niente da offrire?  
Grazie tante. Si accorgeva degli sguardi di disapprovazione degli abitanti del Camp.  
“Fatti medicare” mormorò all'improvviso.  
Il leader di Camp Chitaqua guardò l'amico come se gli fossero spuntate due teste. “Che hai detto?”  
“Ho detto...la mano. Sembra che tu abbia un brutto taglio...visto che hai fatto a cazzotti! Anche con i tipi demoniaci...” farfugliò l'ex angelo con gli occhi dilatati.  
Dean si guardò la mano. Poi Castiel.  
“Domani la farò medicare da Chuck” bofonchiò Dean.  
Castiel fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato, infastidito. “Cos'è hai paura?”  
“E di cosa?”  
“Non lo so”  
“Non mi faccio medicare da te, non sei nemmeno un medico”  
Castiel scrollò le spalle. “Sapevo che l'avresti detto”  
“E sei anche ubriaco”  
“Anche tu hai bevuto Dean...”  
“Non tanto quanto lo hai fatto tu”  
“Sei un moccioso, ancora dopo tutto questo tempo, vedo”  
Le sopracciglia di Castiel si sollevarono in un moto di sorpresa. Non si sentiva chiamare in quel modo da anni. Si leccò le labbra improvvisamente secche. Forse era colpa dell'alcool?  
“Non te lo far ripetere per favore”  
“Si può sapere che ti prende? Lasciami in pace” lo rimbeccò Dean agitando una mano; non aveva alcuna voglia di farsi medicare da uno come Castiel in tutta sincerità.  
“Vaffanculo allora” esclamò l'ex angelo.  
“Quando posso ci andrò, ok? Cristo Santo, non sei mica mia madre!”  
Tempo di dire quello che Dean era già sulla soglia. E la mano sulla maniglia, fantastico.  
Si guardarono per un altro secondo. Castiel si alzò e buttò le lattine in un cestino; sembrava irritato.  
“Che c'è?”  
“Niente, non dovevi andare?”  
Maledetto idiota, pensò il leader di Camp Chitaqua. Si stava decisamente rammollendo, come una ragazzina.  
Strinse la maniglia.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere di essersi presentato lì, perché...voleva solo assicurarsi che  
l'amico stesse bene.  
Tuttavia trovava piuttosto imbarazzante che Castiel riuscisse a leggere i suoi pensieri come un libro aperto. La colpa era stata di quello stupido demone tra le risate isteriche aveva cominciato a vomitare oscenità su suo fratello, su di lui...e fanculo anche a quel maledetto disgraziato di Castiel.  
Dean indugiò per qualche istante sulla soglia.  
Cas era Cas.  
Non poteva di sicuro lasciarlo lì.  
“Ebbene?”  
“L'offerta è ancora valida?”  
Castiel sollevò le sopracciglia, senza nascondere un moto di sorpresa. “Che?”  
“Ho detto l'offerta è ancora valida?” ripeté Dean, sperando di non pentirsene.  
L'ex angelo borbottò qualcosa del tipo “Idiota” e gli fece ad accomodarsi nuovamente. Il leader di Camp Chitaqua ubbidì.  
“Hai per caso la sindrome pre...sai quella che hanno le donne, no?”  
“Ma sei scemo?”  
“Non ancora” rise l'ex angelo.  
Castiel prese la mano dell'amico fasciata malamente; seguì con lo sguardo l'intreccio di cicatrici bianche che si diramava lungo tra il dorso e il palmo, come se fossero medaglie d'onore.  
Erano davvero tante.  
Srotolò lentamente la fasciatura, rivelando le nocche rosse ed escoriate. Poi gli voltò le spalle, andò alla credenza e si mise a trafficarci dentro.  
Tirò fuori del cotone, garze e disinfettante.  
Prese un batuffolo di cotone lo imbevette di disinfettante e cominciò a tamponare delicatamente la parte ferita; srotolò la garza e avvolse la mano dell'amico, con sorprendente delicatezza.  
Dean osservò Castiel per tutto il tempo. Per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere il vecchio Cas dalle rughe intorno agli occhi quando si concentrava, la piega della bocca tirata.  
“Non potevo permetterlo” disse all'improvviso, umettandosi le labbra.  
“Perché?”  
Il leader di Camp Chitaqua si strinse nelle spalle. “Ha detto che...che...Sammy...se ci avesse trovato ci avrebbe fatto secchi, noi e quella specie di angelo drogato con la sua “bella grazia perduta” che saresti tu. E io l'ho preso a cazzotti, mi spieghi che dovevo farci?”  
Castiel sorrise. Un sorriso un po' sbilenco e un po' idiota e non poté soffocare un piccolo moto di tenerezza verso quell'uomo. Accidenti a lui.  
“Però ci ha rivelato dov'è la Colt” soggiunse Dean con un sospiro.  
“Ah...la famosa Colt”  
“Già. É nascosta vicino più di quanto pensassi e domani partirò per prenderla”  
“Quindi sono il primo a saperlo fantastico” disse Castiel con entusiasmo sarcastico.  
Lo sguardo di Dean si fece remoto, un poco assente. “Io ucciderò Sam, questo lo sai”  
Era un uomo consumato dalla sua ossessione e dai suoi fantasmi. Sapeva che prima o poi lo avrebbe trascinato con sé, con Reesa e tutti gli altri uomini e solo per poter ammazzare il Diavolo.  
Castiel batté veloce le palpebre. “Sì”...e ci userai come carne da cannone.  
“Una volta mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aspettato e non fare quella faccia, Castiel. Mi disse quello, non prima di aver ucciso Michele, spezzandogli l'osso del collo”  
Castiel sentì un nodo allo stomaco. E in quel momento l'odio verso Lucifero gli ribollì in superficie.  
“Non lo sapevo”  
“Non te l'ho mai detto, amico”  
“Sam era...è tuo fratello...”  
“Lui non è più mio fratello, grazie Castiel, conosco la storia. Ecco perché ho intenzione di ucciderlo” rivelò Dean piantandogli i suoi occhi verdi in quelli dell'amico.  
Figlio di puttana, non è solo per una vendetta sua, pensò Castiel sbalordito.  
“Ma come sei...poetico” sogghignò quest'ultimo, aveva bisogno di dire qualcosa o lo shock lo avrebbe colto in pieno.  
“Noioso. Sembri un cavolo di romanzo d'appendice, mi fai sempre fare pessime figure”  
“Anche tu non scherzi, amico”  
“E perché?”  
“Più o meno. Non mi guardare in quel modo...stasera niente orge, mi hai fatto scappare la voglia” gli annunciò l'ex angelo beandosi dello stupore dell'amico apparso all'improvviso.  
Dean lo guardò come se gli fossero spuntate due teste o che fosse impazzito. “Che cazzo stai dicendo?”  
Castiel scrollò le spalle. “Niente, adesso ho da fare”  
Dean si toccò la garza e sorrise. “Grazie”  
“Non c'è di che”  
“A domani”  
Dean scese le scale.  
Quell'altro era ancora lì che lo stava fissando, lo voleva fuori proprio, eh? “Fallo davvero, moccioso” gli disse.  
“Non sei mia madre, Dean Winchester!” ribatté l'ex angelo fintamente seccato.  
Chiuse la porta.  
Quando fu solo, Castiel batté le palpebre infastidito, qualcosa gli pungeva gli occhi. Diede colpa alla polvere.  
Guardò la porta di legno chiusa.  
Forse il pallido inizio di qualcosa, ma per quella sera niente orge, niente pasticche. Ci voleva provare.  
Avrebbe mantenuto la promessa almeno per una volta.


End file.
